Lone Survivors
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Luna has lost all of her group, now she is alone, hold up in a school where her group had stayed. When she meets Daryl after he is separated from Rick and the others after Beth's death. Now Daryl and Luna must choose whether or not to stay hold up at the school or go and try to find Rick and risk chases of dying and losing each other. Now they're all they have.
1. Meetings

Five Years into the Apocalypse

Luna was sitting in the School staring out the window at the bit of fenced in play ground with a newly dug grave. There was about twenty graves in all, she was alone now. The fenced in play ground connected to the should was surrounded by four large semi's , and a semi blocking every entrance. Expect a well hid way to get in up a ladder and a jump up onto another ladder that lead onto the two story roof where they had stayed the most. The halls once filled with people working trying to stay alive gone. Some left, others died protecting the place, got bit or died of old age. Now the lone survivor was Luna, her blond hair up in a messy bun, he skin a soft tan, her blue eyes soft and saddening. Luna slowly stood up and slipped on the padding for her legs, over her ripped jeans. Then a leather jacket over her tank-top, also slipping on a pair of leather gloves and then the biker helmet she whore on runs for supplies. Luna started walking down the quiet hallway, her boots being noiseless, she walked to the end of the hallway peeking out the windows, her having a full view of the area they left out of since she was on the second floor. Luna let out a sad sigh, what was the world turning into. There were a few Walkers next to the exit by the ground but it was a few she could take out with a knife. She just wanted to get it done and get back. Luna went down the small hallway and to the stairway to the roof. She opened the doors then went up the steps through another door and onto the roof.

Luna blinked her eyes adjusting to the brightness slowly, she slowly edged her way over to the ladder. But then she stopped being to question if she was going insane, she thought she had just seen some one running but she looked away and when she looked back they what or who ever it was, was gone. Luna glared slightly at the horizon waiting a few moments before climbing down the ladder and dropping onto the roof of one of the Semi's. Luna quietly climbed down the next ladder noticing the walkers were going away, now that she was back down on ground level she seen a man with a crossbow in a small group trying to get away. Luna quickly pulled out her pistol and began taking out the walkers one by one. " Over here! " Luna said as she ran over pulling out her knife stabbing one in the head as she went to help him because he was limping slightly. Luna helped him over to the ladder making sure he got up and onto the semi before she did. Luna noticed how reluctant and surprised he had seemed when she was helping him. Luna gave him another small boost on the ladder and up onto the roof. Luna climbed up after him to find him pointing his crossbow at her. Luna set down her pistol and knife. " If I wanted to kill you I would have just let you die. " Luna said in a calm tone as she looked down at him since he was sitting slightly on the roof.

Daryl stared up at the person at first he didn't know it was a women until he noticed the curve in the leather jacket. He slowly lowered his crossbow and just sat there quietly, trying to figure out why a complete stranger that probably had a group was helping him. " Are you alone...? " Daryl asked as he carefully stood up standing in front of her in a way so he could pull out his crossbow if he had to but he wasn't that worried he would need it for some reason.

Luna blinked slowly taking off her helmet just holding it in her arms. " Y-Yes... The last person I had died a couple of days ago... " She said as she started into the mans soft blue eyes. " I can help with your ankle... Its just broken right? " Luna asked softly as she stood there shifting back and forth slightly, slowly picking back up her knife and pistol putting them both back on her belt.

Daryl blinked at what she said then nodded slightly in understanding. " I don't know if its my leg that's broken or my ankle... " Daryl said as he lifted his crossbow up slightly but then stopped when he seen her putting them back on her belt. " Sorry, but I don't know who I should trust any more... I lost some one in my group then got separated. " Daryl said as he caught her gaze.

" C'mon inside. You can trust me I promise you that... " Luna said in a soft tone as she began to help him slightly into the school, she walked through the door and made sure it shut behind them as they began to walk down the stairs, through the next door and down the hallway. Luna helped him walk past the blocked off stair way and down the main hallway to the rooms. Luna walked him into the room she usually stayed in making him sit down on her bed. " Whats your name? " Luna asked softly.

" So you weren't lying? " Daryl said in a still unsure tone as he sat down and watched as she went over to a cabinet and pulled out some gauze and pain killers. He shifted slightly and then took the pill and used a water bottle she then gave him to wash the pill down. Daryl watched her closely as she took off his boot and pushed up his pant leg a little to see his ankle. " Daryl... " He said after a moment.

" No. I'm not one to lie... I'm Luna. " She said in a soft tone as she put his ankle back in place slightly and began to wrap it with gauze so it would help make sure it would stay in place so it would heal. Luna looked up at him as she continued to wrap it with gauze trying to be gentle. " Just tell me if its to tight.. " Luna said in a soft tone tore of the last bit of gauze from the roll.

" Its fine. " Daryl said in a slightly soft tone as he looked down at her, he sat there for a moment. He slowly laid back slowly, right now he was just enjoying he had a mattress, he didn't care if she had a group that would come back or she would kill him. Daryl lost almost every thing he had by now, he didn't have much else to loss besides his pride. " So how did you end up here? Like this? "

Luna slowly got up watching him she sat next to him slowly. " Well, I was separated from my family when it all started... Then I stumbled upon this group here at this school they were people I was friends with or met once or twice. Most of them died or left. We lost so much trying to keep this place now... I've almost got nothing to lose.." Luna said quietly as she stared off into space for a moment before looking back down at the floor and saying. " How did you get to this point? " Luna said in a soft tone not wanting to push things.

" Well, I was lost for a little while and found a group, I slowly found my place as we moved from place to place... But then we all got separated and once we all got back together we lost some one... Then I ended up here. " Daryl said in a soft lost tone as he stared up at the ceiling just thinking, wondering about things.


	2. Coma

**Authors Note **

If you are knew to my stories you may know I'm always changing things up getting rid of stories adding knew ones. And I'm thinking about stopping some stories because I'm always busy and I don't have the time and other stories just feel like they've ended already when I haven't made an end for them. I have three I will be replacing. Loki's mortal, The Green Eyed Cat and The News Girl, and Lost Princess will be ending. So if you want leave suggestions about what the three knew fan fics I should right. Thanks for all the support! I'm sorry I can't really keep up with you guys and the stories but I will try on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday I will try to get out a new chapter for every story I have. But thank you guys so much.

* * *

><p>It was later on Luna was still sitting next to Daryl she went to say some thing when she looked at him but she stopped. Luna smiled a little though, she seen he was sound asleep. Luna gently laid a blanket over him up to about his waist. Luna got up lighting up one of the oil lamps dimming it down a bit. She went to move the desk to make sure the door was blocked in case any one found them snuck in and found were they were. Luna sat over in one of the corners curling up in a blanket, and after a while she was sound asleep. In the morning she rubbed her eyes getting up slowly, light coming in through the window but Daryl was still sleeping, she got up writing Daryl a note saying she was going around making sure no one got in and then she put she would be up on the second floor and in the art room cooking and she left him a flash light to be able to navigate through the dark hallways. Luna set down the note on the small desk by the mattress. Luna grabbed her knife and hand gun again putting it on her belt. Luna moved the desk out of the way, she slowly opened the door holding her knife. Luna began to check the second floor then the first and the last one was the roof. Luna found no one and every thing was still ever stable. The group with she was with had been able to find a small grill that used gas but they hadn't been able to use it. Luna carried it down stairs and to the art room, she cracked open a two windows, and started a fire in the girl. They had went through and got all the water from the sprinklers and they used up most of the power there so the fire alarms wouldn't go off. Luna got a small fire going starting to cook some canned beans on it.<p>

Daryl woke up slowly rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked around seeing she wasn't there, he seen the note picking it up and reading it. Daryl picked up the flash light. He shoved the paper in his pocket and stood up. He grabbed his crossbow and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway checking signs by the doors to see what room it was finally he found the art room before walking in he called out. " Its Daryl, don't kill me. " He said in a rather rough, not joking tone of voice. Daryl walked in blinking and turning off his flash light when he seen her putting half a can of beans on a tray then another half on another tray.

" Good morning and I wouldn't shoot you. " Luna said as she took him a tray and kept the other one for herself. Luna shut off the gas waiting for the fire to stop before sitting down at one of the tables with a fork starting to eat slowly. " C'mon eat... There are water bottles over in those cupboards... Some canned fruit and a bit or vegis in there two if your still hungry. " Luna said in a soft tone in between bites.

Daryl nodded ok and went over to one of the cupboards opening it and pulling out an can that had fruit they had got from one of the apple and peach trees not to far away. Daryl sat down across from her at the table he began to eat slowly, but after a moment he kinda scoffed it down since he hadn't ate in two days. He looked over at her." So where did you get all of these supplies and fresh fruit? " Daryl asked he was curious on how her group got all this stuff.

Luna shifted slightly. " My group had been taken over by military and we barely took control again about half of the military was here. A few of the Military people decided to stay and work with our group. " Luna said then she blinked when she heard a scream for help. Luna got up quickly running out of the art room and up the stairs up the roof. Luna seen a girl running towards one of the semi's up front about twenty walkers following her. Luna went to jump down onto the semi but her leg slipped on impact, she barely was able to grab hold of the edge of the semi. The girl having been bitten when Luna jumped down onto the semi. " Daryl!" Luna cried out slightly her feet being grabbed at by walkers.

Daryl had followed her slowly when he got there she was already hanging from the truck. Daryl's eye widened he dropped his cross bow slowly starting to climb down carefully landing on the semi, he couldn't help but glance over at the women getting eaten. Daryl grabbed her hand starting to pull her up onto the semi, once he pulled her up all the way, since he was laying down slightly he pulled her on top of him. Daryl stared up at her. " You alright? " Daryl asked in a soft tone seeing how scared she was


	3. Don't be sorry

Luna shifted slightly. " My group had been taken over by military and we barely took control again about half of the military was here. A few of the Military people decided to stay and work with our group. " Luna said then she blinked when she heard a scream for help. Luna got up quickly running out of the art room and up the stairs up the roof. Luna seen a girl running towards one of the semi's up front about twenty walkers following her. Luna went to jump down onto the semi but her leg slipped on impact, she barely was able to grab hold of the edge of the semi. The girl having been bitten when Luna jumped down onto the semi. " Daryl!" Luna cried out slightly her feet being grabbed at by walkers.

Daryl had followed her slowly when he got there she was already hanging from the truck. Daryl's eye widened he dropped his cross bow slowly starting to climb down carefully landing on the semi, he couldn't help but glance over at the women getting eaten. Daryl grabbed her hand starting to pull her up onto the semi, once he pulled her up all the way, since he was laying down slightly he pulled her on top of him. Daryl stared up at her. " You alright? " Daryl asked in a soft tone seeing how scared she was.

* * *

><p>Daryl helped her up quickly helping her back onto the roof he jumped up there a few minutes later, to find her just laying there in this state of shock and fear. Daryl blinked he remembered Lori telling him that he needed to go get Hershel when Beth was in the same type of coma, Daryl began to shake slightly doing every thing he could do to stay calm. He regretting not being able to stay with Beth but he was also scared he would lose the only person he had left... Luna... Daryl quickly pulled Luna up and into his arms carrying her bridal style like he had carried Beth's lifeless body what felt like just yesterday. Daryl walked down stairs shutting and locking the doors behind him. Daryl was going as fast as he could to get her back to their rooms. But is ankle kept wanting to give out and the pain killers she had gave him were wearing off.<p>

" Fuck! " Daryl growled as he fell barely catching himself on his knee. He winced in slight pain pulling him self back up carefully getting back up he, adjusted her in his arms as he got up. Daryl huffed slightly noticing she was passed out, guessing her situation was worse then Beths' had been. Daryl carried her down the hallway slowly going into the room she had been staying in. Daryl laid her down on the bed her quickly went over to the desk pushed up against the wall beginning to go through it.

At first he found a picture of Luna and several other people he noticed a few walkers in the back ground as well. Daryl even found the old camera she had taken it with. He pushed it off to the side unable to help but think about Rick, Michonne, and the others. Then he had found a journal and pen she had some of the pictures of her group as well he pushed it off to the side more or less throwing it off to the side of the table. " Shit, shit, and more god damn shit! " Daryl grumbled he found nothing in the desk, he found nothing in the room.

Daryl huffed taking a deep breath finding it hard to stay calm but he knew if he wasn't calm and thought of some thing she would never recover, Daryl walked down the hallway checking almost all of the rooms, one room was filled with boxes of medical supplies and other boxes were filled with weapons. Daryl just grabbed one of the boxes filled with medical supplies and went back to the room slowly. He shut the door behind him putting the box down on the table grabbing a bottle of depressants. He walked over and sat next to Luna. He nudged her awake, once she opened her eyes he put one of the pills to her lips making sure she swallowed it. Daryl took one of the pain killers and just sitting there quietly. Daryl sat with her for hours hoping she would say or do some thing but nothing there was silence. It was starting to get dark out when Daryl heard a creak from the empty hallway.

Daryl got up reaching for were his crossbow would have been on his back but then he remembered he left it on the roof. " shit... " Daryl whispered quietly as he reached for the knife on the table by the box of medicine. Daryl also got a flash light he began to walk out of the room leaving the flash light off for a bit so if some one was there they wouldn't find Luna right away. Daryl began to turn on the flash light, when he felt an arrow go by his head. Daryl blinked turning to face the way it came from. It was the women he seen she was barely alive bitten scratched and wounded badly. Daryl went at her with the knife, seeing she was a clear threat.

" You son of a bitch! " The women screamed at him as she tried to hit him with the cross bow she was doing a pretty good job of it too. She dodged his knife barely and hit him in the chest with the cross bow knocking the air out of him.

Daryl gasped for a breath the flash light went flying and he grabbed for her before a gun went off. Daryl blinked feeling some thing warm and wet on him he felt blood and heard the women drop. He seen some one going and picking up the flash light he squinted into the light as it was shinned in his face. Then he seen who it was he dropped the knife slowly.

Luna dropped the flash light her eyes watering. " Daryl... " She said quietly running over and hugging him tightly like she'd never let go. Luna began to cry quietly. " I'm sorry... " Luna said quietly thinking that she was the reason the women got in, got his crossbow and hurt him.

" Don't ever be sorry... " Daryl whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl got up reaching for were his crossbow would have been on his back but then he remembered he left it on the roof. " shit... " Daryl whispered quietly as he reached for the knife on the table by the box of medicine. Daryl also got a flash light he began to walk out of the room leaving the flash light off for a bit so if some one was there they wouldn't find Luna right away. Daryl began to turn on the flash light, when he felt an arrow go by his head. Daryl blinked turning to face the way it came from. It was the women he seen she was barely alive bitten scratched and wounded badly. Daryl went at her with the knife, seeing she was a clear threat.

" You son of a bitch! " The women screamed at him as she tried to hit him with the cross bow she was doing a pretty good job of it too. She dodged his knife barely and hit him in the chest with the cross bow knocking the air out of him.

Daryl gasped for a breath the flash light went flying and he grabbed for her before a gun went off. Daryl blinked feeling some thing warm and wet on him he felt blood and heard the women drop. He seen some one going and picking up the flash light he squinted into the light as it was shinned in his face. Then he seen who it was he dropped the knife slowly.

Luna dropped the flash light her eyes watering. " Daryl... " She said quietly running over and hugging him tightly like she'd never let go. Luna began to cry quietly. " I'm sorry... " Luna said quietly thinking that she was the reason the women got in, got his crossbow and hurt him.

" Don't ever be sorry... " Daryl whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly

* * *

><p>Luna just stood there hiding her face against Daryl's chest, she felt save like this in his arms. Luna had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, she didn't want to lose Daryl. Now that she was thinking about it she didn't want to be alone again. " Please don't leave me... " She whispered quietly she felt like she was going to start to cry again.<p>

Daryl, stroked her head slightly. " Shh... " He whispered as he made her look at him. His hand on her chin so she had no choice, he started down at her through the darkness. There was silence, soft looks were exchanged, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. But then Daryl blinked eyes widening slightly at what she did next.

Luna leaned up and kissed him for several soft sweet moments. Her fingers softly tangling in his hair, her eyes shut. Luna didn't expect him to do any thing about it. The worse he could do was get upset and question it.

Daryl shut his eyes after a moment, kissing her with more passion, holding her against him. Daryl felt lost in it, his mind still spinning, he was thinking so much at the moment. Mostly about if he should be doing what he was doing, but then he snapped back into reality when...

Luna slowly pulled away, letting go of his hair. Luna let out a soft quiet sigh slowly going over picking up the flash light. She went back over to Daryl taking his hand. " C'mon Daryl. " She said as she began to lead him down the hall. Luna went to the room they'd be sharing she made him sit down. " Ill be right back. " Luna said softly as she walked out the door. She sighed staring at the floor as she walked over to the womens dead body. Luna hauled her body up onto her shoulders carrying her up to the roof, she threw the body off the edge on the far side of the school. Luna made sure the school was still secure before going back to their room.

Daryl had brought in another mattress setting it on the floor by her bed he was sitting on it right now sharpening his knife. He looked at her softly when he seen her, a small candle lighting the room. Daryl blinked as she handing him his cross bow. " Luna are you going to be okay? " Daryl asked slowly as he got up to go block the door with he desk.

" Yea, I'll be fine. " Luna said as she took off most of her biker stuff and weapons. Right now she was just wearing a tank top, pants, and boots. Luna looked at him softly slowly blowing out the candle as he walked over to her. " Goodnight... " Luna whispered as she leaned up to meet his sweet kiss.

Daryl kissed her for a moment before pulling away and laying down next to her on his mattress. He stared at the ceiling wondering how long this save haven and love would last.

" Night... Luna.. "


End file.
